Treasures
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: [One shot. dont know if this sould be considered a drabble]A cute story with Al in human form. AlXOC one shot


Hi everyone! This is gonna be another one shot, only cuz i luv them so much. This one features Alphonse in human form! Yay! And i didnt think him and Winry would be a good pair, i had to make up another person. This person, on the other hand, does not reflect me in anyway, unlike Dani, who is a bit like me.(is that wat u mean by a Mary Sue?) And Hasame WAS/IS me, so...all the actions were me. So, welcome a brand new OC, Emmanuele!

Treasures

The clock tower gonged 11 times, refering it was 11 o'clock at night, and Alphonse was still sitting on the steps of the military. Huffing, he rested his hands in his white gloved hands, his brown eyes lazily scanning for the fifth time the field for the brown haired girl. He stuck his lower lip out in impatience.

'Where is Emmanuele? She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!' thought Alphonse, brushing away his dirty blonde bangs from his brown eyes. He began bouncing his boot on the stone ground, glancing around.

Suddenly, the soft pounding of feet could be heard crossing the large lawn. Looking to his left, Alphonse smiled when he saw the white clad girl running and waving at him, a basket swinging from the other hand. He waved back and stood up. Emmanuele ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Manu, what took you so long?" the blonde asked the green eyed girl. She looked up and grinned. Pulling away, she lifted the cloth covering the basket and revealed fruits in the basket. Big, red, shiny apples, green and red grapes, looking just ripe and oranges and necterines. There were two small white buns beside the food, and two jugs of milk.

"I wanted to surprise you! Look at all the stuff I got from Ellena from the market! She was closing and I asked for them and she just gave them to me!" she said excitedly and sat down on the grass, tucking her legs neatly beneath her white sundress. Sitting down beside her, Alphonse put an arm around her shoulder. Emmanuele shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Asked Alphonse, looking into her green eyes. Grinning sheepishly, the brown haired girl nodded. Taking off his red coat, the blonde slipped it over her shivering figure.

Kissing him on the cheek in thanks, the girl took a red apple and bit into it enthusiastically.

"This is soooo good!" she gushed, and licked her lips. Picking a couple of grapes from the basket, Alphonse popped one after the other into his mouth. It was good! It tasted so sweet and juicy, this was the perfect meal ever.

Emmanuele polished off the apple in no time and reached for the small jug of milk and sipped at it, taking her time.

Alphonse grabbed an orange, peeling it and split it. He waved it in front of Emmanuele's face, motioning for her to open her mouth. She did and he fed her the orange, occasionally taking some himself. The juice was tart and sweet at the same time, and was just the best. Soon, only a white box appeared at the bottom of the basket.

Reaching in, Alphonse showed her the package.

"What's this?" he asked.

Emmanuele looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. They opened it up to reveal a cupcake with a generous amount of whipped cream and chocolate shavings on it. A steel knife was beside it, and the two grinned at each other.

"How sweet of her! I really must thank her tomorrow." said the girl, and cut the mini cake in half. Biting into her half, she got some of the whipped cream on her nose. Alphonse laughed and licked it off from her nose. Emmanuele blushed, then stared at her cupcake for a minute. She grinned and smushed all her lips into it. Looking up at him, the girl grinned.

"Oh, your sneaky!" teased the blonde boy.

He planted his lips on her frosted ones, the sweet taste of whipped cream and her lips were the best flavours in the world.

Pulling back, Emmanuele and Alphonse laughed at each other's childishness. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, the girl laid down on the grass and gazed up at the moon. Following suite, Al put his arm underneath her head and the girl curled up next to him. They fell asleep not long afterwards, the cupcake halfs only bitten into once.


End file.
